1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of contacting distant relatives, and more particularly to a memorial family finder that enables a novel method of transmitting contact information to distant relatives who visit a grave site of a common ancestor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many methods that can be used to track down distant relatives. These methods usually involve hiring professionals to search through governmental records to recreate family trees. However, there are many problems with using this process. First, it can be expensive and time consuming to pay someone to do the extensive research that is often required. Second, governmental records are often incomplete. Third, it is very difficult to track down some distant relatives if they have moved or changed their name.
The prior art teaches the method of searching government records to track down distant relatives. However, the prior art does not teach the use of a grave site of a common ancestor as a mechanism for sending messages to distant relatives who visit the grave site. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.